De volta à vida
by AUehara
Summary: Depois de 30 anos de espera, Saya finalmente volta a abrir seus olhos e é recebida por todos os seus amigos de Okinawa. Bem, tá aí o resumo básico, espero que a fic esteja melhor aos olhos de vocês.


Olá, pessoal!

Aqui e Atsuko falando. Bem, essa é a minha primeira fic de Blood+ e eu mesma não acho ela muito boa, mas deve dá pra aguentar. É simples: eu sei que quase todo mundo já fez uma fic assim e como me veio a idéia na caeça eu não disperdicei. Pelo sumary vocês já devem saber do que se trata...

É só o que eu tenho a dizer.

E por favor, reviews são muito bem vindas, mesmo que não elogiando. Deixem seu parecer, sim!

Passaram-se trinta anos desde que Saya fechara seus olhos pela última vez. Kai, em seus quase cinqüenta anos, já havia assumido orgulhoso o Omoro e manteve-o sempre cheio e famoso. As gêmeas Satiko e Satsuki, sobrinhas do homem e filhas de Diva, tornaram-se lindas moças de trinta anos exatos aparentando ter no máximo dezessete anos, ajudando o tio no restaurante e causando-lhe muitos agrados e desagrados.

Uma vez por mês e, às vezes, uma por semana num ciclo de Lua, Kai, as gêmeas e outros vários amigos da Rainha adormecida reuniam-se em seu santuário de descanso para fazerem um piquiniqui ou simples encontro em honra à amiga. E apesar da tristeza e falta que Saya causava em todos, o pessoal aceitou o destino da imortal e viviam suas vidas normalmente e felizes. Um fato, porém, incomodava Kai: em trinta anos, desde que se declarara à moça, Hagi não foi visto por nenhum de seus conhecidos, mas em todo aniversário da Rainha, uma rosa cor-de-rosa era encontrada no templo dela.

Numa silenciosa noite de Lua Cheia, o Miyagusuku estava no parque em frente a sua casa observando o céu, cujas estrelas pouco apareciam, ofuscadas pelo forte luar, refrescando-se com a leve brisa da noite em Okinawa. Quase sendo tomado pelo sono, o homem de cabelos avermelhados, ainda, apesar da idade, ouve um som familiar. Imediatamente lembra-se de que nesse dia, há trinta anos, sua queria irmã entrara em hibernação, o que o fez pular da cadeira onde estava deitado.

As jovens que estavam no telhado da casa também ouviram a melodia em tom grave e aproximaram-se do tio, que permanecia em pé olhando para o alto sem direção determinada como se estivesse procurando algo.

- Kai-disan, o que é esse som? – pergunta Satiko, a gêmea de orbes celestes como a da mãe e o cabelo curto como o da tia.

- Eu estou com um pressentimento – disse Kai. – Vocês estão sentindo algo diferente do normal? – pergunta fitando-as.

- Eu sinto uma presença, ou melhor, duas do túmulo da família bem fortes – diz Satsuki, a mulher de íris castanho-avermelhado e cabelo comprido.

- Então são eles mesmos... – Kai sussurra, mas é ouvido pelas gêmeas, que se encaravam. – Preparem-se para conhecer sua tia, garotas – diz ele sorrindo virando-se para elas.

Então os três partem de carro para o lugar onde a melodia familiar a Kai era mais forte e, ao mesmo tempo, onde Saya dormia há três décadas. Chegaram a entrada em alguns minutos e, rapidamente, subiram as escadas, alcançando o espaço plano e iluminado por uma luz que recepcionava-os ao templo.

Logo à frente da porta fechada de acesso ao interior da câmara, estava o corpo de uma garota de cabelos curtos como de Satiko e orbes vermelhas como de Satsuki estirado no chão e iluminado pelo luar. Apesar da melodia continuar, Kai não ouvia mais nada, estava paralisado de felicidade ao ver novamente a irmãzinha como sempre foi.

- Satiko, Satsuki, esta é suas tia, Saya – ele apresenta-as a irmã agachando-se próximo à mesma.

A única reação da Chiroptera é levantar a cabeça e fitar sem foco o homem a sua frente. Ela via-o, mas apenas enxergava algumas cenas de seu passado, os melhores momentos de toda sua vida.

- Kai... – sussurra ela ao ruivo, fazendo-o abrir um largo sorriso por ser reconhecido pela irmã.

- Sim, Saya. Sou eu, Kai. E essas são suas sobrinhas, lembra-se delas?

- Eu me lembro desses rostos... mas não sei seus nomes – diz ingênua e sincera.

- Tudo bem. A réplica de sua irmã é Satiko e a sua é Satsuki – diz o irmão.

- Que bom conhecê-las.

- Igualmente, Saya-basan – dizem as duas em uníssono.

Saya sorri e fecha os olhos apreciando a melodia que, em segundos, se encerrara, fazendo-a abrir os olhos novamente.

- Saya, o seu... – Kai começa a falar, mas é interrompido pela irmã.

- Ele está por perto... – sussurra Saya para si mesma.

Em alguns segundo, os quatro ouvem passos subindo a escada e vêem a sombra de um homem alto conhecido. As mais novas ficam surpresas, Kai sorri e Saya abre totalmente a face, mostrando sua alegria infinita. O ser, que até agora estava ocultado pelas sombras, vira-se um pouco, deixando o rosto ser iluminado, e reproduz as palavras em seu tom calmo costumeiro.

- Saya, okaeri.

- Tadaima... Hagi – Saya, que trajava uma leve túnica clara, levanta-se e corre para os braços de seu amado com alguma dificuldade, sendo recebida pelo mesmo. – Arigatou... Por ter me esperado e me fazer lembrar das coisas mais importantes de antes de eu dormir – disse ela abraçando fortemente seu Chevalier e sendo abraçada igualmente pelo mesmo.

- Não foi nada. Eu prometi que estaria esperando-a ao acordar. Sempre estarei ao seu lado – disse ele e depositou um caloroso beijo no topo da cabeça da amada.

Enquanto o casal matava um pouco a saudade, Kai, Satiko e Satsuki ligavam para todos os amigos avisando-os sobre a última notícia: "Saya acordou e Hagi apareceu!".

Demoraram mais algum tempo naquele lugar, até que a própria Saya virou-se para a família e pediu para voltarem para casa. O pedido foi atendido e os cinco entraram no carro, Kai dirigindo, Satsuki ao seu lado, Satiko atrás da irmã e o casal abraçado ao lado dela. A Rainha sorria enquanto era acariciada pelo Chevalier, que também lhe sorria.

- Saya, do que você se lembra?

- Graças a você, do ano em que vivi com Kai, Riku e os outros, de quando nos conhecemos e do momento antes de nos separarmos... Mas eu quero me lembrar de tudo.

- É melhor não, Saya – diz Kai.

- Não, eu quero me lembrar.

- Saya, quando chegarmos, eu lhe farei lembrar.

- Obrigada, Hagi.

Em minutos, chegaram ao Omoro. Kai foi à frente, seguido pelas gêmeas e, por último, pelos dois mais velhos. O ruivo abre a porta e entra. Quando Saya e Hagi vão entrar, são recebidos por todos os amigos na maior felicidade. Ambos ficam contentes e reconhecem os outros através da grande mudança física.

- Incrível como vocês não mudam nada! – diz Mao de aparência ainda jovem, apesar dos 48 anos.

- Ora , Jahana-san, você ainda está ótima – a Rainha diz sorrindo.

- Sem tempo para conversar, você precisa trocar de roupa! – a Jahana diz puxando Otonashi pelo braço para o quarto da mesma.

Porco tempo depois, a imortal aparece vestindo uma saia longa clara, blusa de manga até o cotovelo de cor escura constratando com sua pele e saia. Loulou, que crescera uma bela mulher, voa no pescoço da amiga abraçando-a.

- Saya! Quanta saudade eu senti dos dois! – diz a Schiff.

- Dois?

-Claro! Ah! Julia-san descobriu um jeito de me curar dos espinhos, claro que Satiko e Satsuki ajudaram bastante! Que bom que você acordou! E aí, o Hagi vai morar com você a partir de agora? – sussurra a moça de cabelo roxo em um tom que deixava transparecer segundas intenções.

Saya cora e Loulou sorri maliciosamente.

- Isso quer dizer que sim!

- Bem... – começou Joel – Vamos aproveitar a noite para nos divertirmos, mas não até muito tarde, afinal, há um casal aqui que precisa ficar a sós.

-De acordo! – todos concordam e começam a festejar.

Kai, Satiko e Satsuki fizeram uma rodada para servir a todos, principalmente a mais velha, os demais se encarregam de contar as novidades dos últimos 30 anos à garota e atazanar Hagi com indiretas como "O que você vai fazer agora?" e "Onde e o que você esteve fazendo nesses 30 anos?". Obviamente, o Chiróptero respondera calmamente "O que Saya quiser" e "Isso não é importante". A festa perdurou por mais duas horas até o pessoal todo ir embora, restando apenas os cinco primeiros.

As gêmeas foram dormir, Kai arrumou o quarto para a irmã e, agora, cunhado e o casal foi para trás da casa, aproveitar o luar cheio.

- Hagi, me conte tudo. Eu quero saber de todo o meu passado o quanto antes e viver como se não tivesse dormido e, o mais importante, viver ao lado, Hagi, do Kai e todos os outros... Eu quero ser feliz – Saya olhava o céu e abraçava o Chevalier, sentados no chão e como escoro, a parede da residência.

- Saya, agora que estamos em paz, você pode fazer tudo o que quiser e se for o seu desejo, nunca te deixarei. Saya, viva e viva feliz.

- Então fique ao meu lado – a Chiroptera vira-se para o amado, recostando a cabeça no peito do mesmo.

- Claro.

- Hagi, faça-me lembrar de tudo.

- Certo, vou dar-lhe o começo do caminho, o resto você descobrirá sozinha.

- Hai, onegai.

Ele desenfaixa a mão direita e, com uma adaga na mão esquerda, corta a outra, fazendo-a sangrar. Assim que uma boa quantidade de sangue é expelida, Saya pega a mão do outro e toma o líquido escarlate. Todas as lembranças de guerra, luta, sacrifício e tristeza voltam à sua memória e um leve tremor desenvolve-se nela. Sentindo a agitação da amada, Hagi abraça-a mais forte e, em pouco tempo, ela volta ao normal, acanhando-se mais nos braços do querido.

- Saya.

- Estou bem, Hagi... Me faz um favor?

- O que quiser.

- Toca pra mim.

- Com todo prazer.

O imortal pega seu instrumento, senta-se num banco e começa a tocar a mesma melodia que um dia aprendera com a Rainha. Tanto Kai como as gêmeas Satiko e Satsuki ouvem a música e dormem tranquilamente. À medida que a Chiroptera ouvia o som, o sono ia alojando-se nela. Quando acabou de tocar, mirou sua mestra, que dormia tranquilamente. Hagi guarda o cello e pega a garota no colo, para, em seguida, levá-la ao quarto. Ele deixa-a na cama e senta no pé do móvel abaixo da janela, olhando para fora através do vidro e guardando sua querida.

Amanhece um belo dia meio nublado. Kai prepara o café da manhã para cinco pessoas e as irmãs arrumam a mesa para a mesma quantidade de pessoas.

- Saya-basan e Hagi-disan ainda estão dormindo? – pergunta a mais nova de olhos azuis.

- Provavelmente Saya ainda está na cama – Kai responde.

- E Hagi-disan? – a gêmea mais velha volta a questionar.

- Ele não dorme. Ah!, e também não come, vocês vão descobrir isso.

- Por quê? – perguntam elas em uníssono.

- Perguntem para ele que e melhor.

O Miyagusuku terminou de preparar a comida e as gêmeas ficaram se encarando e refletindo sobre a ultima informação que receberam.

- Ohayou – Saya desce as escadas trajando uma calça jeans e uma blusa vermelha, seguida de seu Chevalier.

- Ohayou! – os três respondem.

- Saya, dormiu bem? – pergunta seu irmão.

- Melhor impossível – diz espreguiçando.

- Hagi-disan, é verdade que você não dorme nem come?! – as princesas indagam.

- Tsc. Vocês são bem diretas... Isso nem sempre é tão bom assim – Kai comenta para si mesmo.

- Kai, podemos comer? Eu estou com um pouco de fome – diz Saya com a mão no estômago.

- Claro. Vamos comer. Ei, vocês duas, comecem o questionário para Hagi depois. Vamos comer primeiro.

- Haai.

Os quatro sentaram-se à mesa e o Chiróptero ao lado.

- Kai, você fez comida para cinco?

- Você come por dois, além disso, trinta anos sem comer nada deve ser difícil, não? – então ela cora com a fala, mesmo sorridente, do irmão.

- Ne, ne, ne! Hagi-disan, por que você não come nem dorme? – Satsuki questiona animada.

- Eu não preciso – responde ele calmamente.

- Por quê? – Satiko indaga imediatamente.

- Kai, você não contou para elas? – o Chevalier pergunta ao ruivo.

- Eu expliquei a situação da Saya e o que aconteceria com elas.

- Então, por quê? – Satiko volta a perguntar.

- Eu sou o Chevalier de Saya, aquele que acompanha e serve a Rainha até a morte. Nessa situação, essas necessidades humanas não existem em mim, ainda mais porque eu sou um Chiróptero em qualquer hipótese.

- Hm, por que nos não temos Chevalier's?

- Não diga isso, Satiko! – Kai se exalta. – Você não faz idéia de como é ruim ver alguém se transformar num Chevalier – é então que a lembrança de Riku vem à sua mente, aquela situação de desespero, aquela dor.

- Realmente, não queira – a memória de como foi a transformação daqueles dois invade a mente dela, deixando o clima pesado entre eles.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo enquanto terminavam a refeição. Saya acabou e começou a juntar sua louça.

- Pode deixar que nós lavamos tudo. Fique à vontade, Saya.

- Obrigada, Kai. Hagi, vamos sair. Eu quero ver se houve alguma mudança na cidade, e quero ver com meus próprios olhos sem dica de ninguém.

- Como quiser.

Ele assente com a cabeça e o casal sai da casa. Os outros três acabam de comer e arrumam a cozinha. Em seguida, as jovens saíram para se encontrarem com as amigas. Kai ficara em casa pensando em como seria a partir de agora.

Durante o passeio, os Chirópteros nada viram de tão diferente, apenas a praia que sofrera maior mudança com o aumento da água (efeito estufa, minha gente! Derretimento das geleiras!). Decidiram, então, entrar nesta e seguiram até a grande pedra rodeada pelo mar. Subiram e ficaram sobre ela por algum tempo com a brisa marítima a bater em seus corpos.

- Hagi, enquanto nada acontece, ficaremos assim, certo?

- Com certeza. Agora a nossa vida está mais calma.

- Então, a partir de agora, eu quero que você sorria mais e me deixe senti-lo enquanto durmo. Esse é o meu desejo de agora.

- Farei o que puder – ele fecha os olhos e sorri com a fala da amada.

- Assim espero – ela sorri e pula com tudo em cima do querido, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio.

- Saya!

Ambos caem na água, que ia até o joelho deles, se ficassem em pé. Totalmente encharcados, começam a rir e brincar um pouco.

Próximo ao pôr-do-sol, Saya e Hagi voltam para casa ainda molhados. Kai abre a porta e encontra-os pingando.

- O que aconteceu?! – exclama o ruivo chamando a atenção das moças que estavam no andar de cima, fazendo-as espiarem pela escada.

- Não foi nada! Apenas uma diversão – responde a Rainha sorrindo.

- De qualquer forma, vão trocar de roupa os dois!!

- Sim, senhor...

Eles entram, e no quarto, Satsuki e Satiko entreolharam-se tendo em mente duas hipóteses.

- Suspeito... – começou Satiko. – Eles ficam o dia todo fora e voltam molhados daquele jeito...

- Realmente, muito estranho...

* * *

Ps.: eu sou péssima em finais e Satsuki e Satiko são nomes de autoria minha. Como o nome das meninas não apareceu no anime, eu inventei.

Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
